


What's so Wonderful About Wonder Woman?

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Superman - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Wonder Woman uses her Lasso of Truth to go through Superman's sexual past and see how she stacks up against his past conquests.This story is inspired by a picture from JusticeHentai (that I can't repost, as per their request).





	What's so Wonderful About Wonder Woman?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

The Fortress of Solitude was, despite its name, occupied by two guests, their combined voices echoing off the blue, crystalline, walls. Contrary to its appearance, the bed, which was made up of the same smooth protrusions that filled the hideout, was quite comfortable for Superman. He of course helped make it more like a bed by adding silk and fur blankets. Late into entertaining his guest, the pillows had, at that point, been scattered across the bedroom. Most importantly, the bed was strong enough to not shatter under the pounding force landing upon Superman's lap.

Wonder Woman, naked as the day she was sculpted, rode upon Superman's bare lap. The light of the fortress created little white spots upon her smooth, pale, flesh. Though she deeply enjoyed being nude, she was rarely seen without her tiara and bracelets, and that day was no different. She had even decided to leave her boots on. Her silver star earrings swung back and forth as she bounced upon the Kryptonian's lap. One hand occupied her heavy breast, playing with the nipple sitting erect on her puffy areola. The other kept a solid grip on the golden rope currently wrapped around Superman's broad form.

"By the Gods! This is the most incredible sex of my life!" Wonder Woman cried, her arm pulling tighter on her trademark lasso, currently wrapped around her lover's chest and arms. "Is it as good for you, Clark?" She did not expect much of an answer from him; simply an affirmative grunt would have been fine. The question was mostly posed just to join them even more, beyond the physical, in some shared understanding of the pleasure between them.

"Pretty close, Diana," Superman was compelled to say, "but Kara is tighter." There was no lying for the sake of her feelings while constricted by the Lasso of Truth. He was as surprised as she was that he said something like that, in that moment. Not even the mighty Superman could resist the power of magic, however.

"K-Kara?!" Diana coughed out, staying her wildly bucking hips, and releasing her well-pinched nipple, at the shock of the revelation. "My bracelets can deflect anything...except the truth!" she remarked is hurt to herself. As sex drunk as she was, she had forgotten the lasso's properties and treated as nothing more than a means of binding her lover. She had used other kinds of restraints in the past, but the magic of her lasso was the only thing strong enough, in her arsenal, to keep Superman's arms pinned. Wonder Woman was tenacious and she was not going to let a comment about her inner walls not being the snuggest fit get her down. With her smile returned, she began to slowly grind her hips again.

Diana slowly lowered herself down, making sure Superman watched her heavy breasts sway slightly and then press together as she lay on his chest. Her tits flowed outwards, completely covering his iconic S-insignia which stretched across one of the few chests in the world bigger than hers. Seductively her tongue pressed out from between her plump, pink, lips and dragged across them clockwise. Clark visibly gulped when Diana leaned forward, but was denied a kiss when her cheek grazed his own. She brought her lips to Clark's ear, moving them against it as she spoke in a husky whisper.

"She may be tighter, but surely I have the best mouth you've ever had upon your body?" While she kissed and nibbled on his ear, she remembered how her lips had started off ruby red at the beginning of the day. After encircling her lips around his cock, her expert blowjob had left the heavy lipstick stained all over his rod. Wonder Woman remembered the taste of his thick spunk in her mouth and the look on his face as she moved it about with her tongue. She had kept her lips parted so she could see his seed slosh about and drip out of the corner of her lips. She had happily gulped it all down, letting it land in the stomach that had consumed gallons of his cum before. Her confidence was high.

"Your mouth is divine, Diana," Clark admitted, "but Starfire's is more skilled."

"Starfire?!" she couldn't help but yell against his ear. She thought of the orange alien, more specifically her lips. They were magnificent, she could not argue against that. They were impossibly soft and alluring, looking more at home on a porn star than on a hero for justice. Considering how much Starfire liked to kiss people, deeply, even on a first meeting, and gave out blowjobs like candy, her oral skills must have been more practiced than her own.

"Fine..." she pouted, and then sat back up to consider her next move. Thin fingers ran down her thighs, and then dragged back up, pushing her nails against her flesh. "Surely my legs have no rival, wouldn't you say?" With her strength, Wonder Woman was able to lock her legs around Superman's hips and really squeeze hard enough for him to feel it. They were long and sturdy, able to stay straight as she was fucked from behind by her Kryptonian lover.

"Your legs are magnificent, Diana," Superman answered, but followed up with, "But Zatanna's are better."

"Zatanna?!" Now he was ranking humans above her? The Amazonian growled in her throat, only able to continue by virtue that she had to agree, Zatanna's legs were amazing. The magician hero was always seen wearing those fishnet stockings that seemed to accentuate and flatter every inch of her long stems. Still, she was certain hers would be seen as superior. The fishnets were only an illusion, an aid to make them seem more than what they were. Wonder Woman left her legs bare, so the world could see her thigh muscles flex during her high kicks. Though, she did admit to herself, her boots helped probably as much as Zatanna's fishnets did. She briefly considered adding some to her outfit, before remembering the throbbing cock inside her. She refused to let herself be beaten, though, and continued on her quest for truth.

With ferocity, she reached down and grabbed Superman's wrists, yanking them forward and planting his palms against her buttocks. "My ass, Clark!" she sternly said. "Does it not appease you? Is it not breathtaking?" The rope was given enough slack to allow his arms to move more freely, but still remained around him, preventing him not from escaping, but from lying. Diana hoped he'd remember how great it felt against his face when she sat on it, and how much she enjoyed anal. So much so that she always insisted he fucks her in the ass before her pussy. Wonder Woman so enjoyed the feeling of a load or two moving around inside of her as she bounced on his lap, her pussy stretched by his enormous rod. Perhaps that was why she wasn't considered as tight as Kara, too much experience. She made sure to press his hands against his flesh firmly, making sure he felt how tight yet soft the cheeks were.

"Your ass is stunning, Diana," he replied with a generous squeezing of her toned cheeks, "but Black Canary's is perfect." Wonder Woman stared him down, nearly fuming. He tried to make it up to her, giving her ass another appreciative squeeze; he even poked at her asshole, like he knew she liked. Part of him wanted to ask her to stop this game, to release the lasso so they could continue having fun, but the honest part of him wanted it to continue. It served his ego greatly to think back on past lovers, and even rank them against his current one. It certainly made him feel powerful to have the princess of the Amazons be so desperate for his approval. Despite being an alien, Clark was as vulnerable to human faults as anyone else.

Again she was forced to think about the woman who was proclaimed better than her in some way.  
And again, she had to admit, he was right. Black Canary's behind was distracting, even for Wonder Woman herself. Like Zatanna, she wore fishnets to make her legs look better, but they did nothing for her ass, which was covered by the lower half of her black, leather, leotard. Barely covered, was more like it, though. It was cut in such a way that it allowed some of her ass to show; a middle ground between fully covering panties and a thong. 

"Tits!" she barked.

"What?"

"My tits, Clark!" Her hands shot up to cup her massive mammaries, hoisting them up toward his face so he couldn't think she was talking about anything else. She could see the surprise on his face, and so she did her best to cool off, and be more sexy than angry. Diana sat back, giving him full view of her torso, as she began to speak of her breasts, while using her hands to demonstrate her words. "My breasts, Superman," she said, using his ego-stroking moniker in hopes of earning his favor. "Do they not satisfy your every need?" She began to list off all the things she had done with them, for him, on that day and many days before.

"Aren't they so pleasing to look at, when hugged by my corset, rising up with my every breath, creating a deep and tantalizing cleavage?" One arm wrapped across her chest, covering her nipples and doing its best to act as her aforementioned corset. A finger on the other hand traced across the tops of her breasts, dipping into her cleavage before being yanked out with some effort to do so.

"Are they not the perfect size and shape to wrap around your mighty cock, squeezing it into a warm and soft embrace, moving up and down against its sides until you burst forth?" She squeezed her breasts together from the sides, pushing them together and hoping he would remember what it felt like to have his dick pumping away at her demonstrated cleavage."

"And do they not make the best surface to receive every drop of your overwhelming loads?" She threw her head back, imagining the warm, wet, sticky feeling she adored whenever he would ejaculate all over her tits. She showed her appreciation for her own breasts by massaging them, squeezing her nipples, and looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Your breasts are nothing short of miraculous shape and size, truly designed by the Gods that made you, Diana," he said honestly.

She smiled brightly, but it faded as she sensed that dreaded 'but' coming.

"...but, Powergirl's are bigger, perkier, firmer, and softer." Her smile faded further with each descriptor. He hated to do this to her, but omitting the ways in which Powergirl's tits surpassed hers would be a lie, according to the lasso's magic. 

Part of her knew that would be his answer; it was why she didn't start with her tits first. Clark's relative from another Earth had truly the best breasts in the league, possibly the world. It was no small accomplishment to have the biggest breasts in a team filled with big breasted women. Karen, Powergirl's alter ego, could play innocent all she liked for the public, saying the cleavage window was due to a lack of symbol she felt could represent her. Wonder Woman, and many of the league members, knew better. They knew she wore that revealing cut leotard to show off her assets. She had even tried to wear more revealing outfits over the year, but the league begged her not to, saying her tits were as much a distraction for the villains as they were for her comrades in battle. 

Clearly, Superman did not see Wonder Woman as the picture of perfection that she had been labeled as by all the magazines. She would not bother testing her other attributes, like her cute nose, long silky hair, and ocean blue eyes that could drown a man. Wonder Woman realized she'd have to challenge Superman's long list of lovers with her other qualities. Brutalized, but not beaten, Wonder Woman decided to test him by demonstrating her values beyond just her appearance, but rather her abilities. 

"Surely I am the most flexible lover you've had?" Her thighs squeezed and her hips gyrated in ways that seemed impossible, moving his cock around inside of herself, pleasing them both.

Clark thought of another lover he had, that was able to bend and contort herself into any position imaginable, her lithe form making it easy to do so. "I'm sorry, Diana," he said with genuine apology, "but Vixen is more flexible." Vixen had attracted Superman with her ability to put one leg behind her head, while still balancing on the other. She had seduced him when she demonstrated how she could wrap her legs around his head, and lean backwards and take his cock into her mouth. 

"Well, at least I know I am the most creative woman you've ever laid with," she confidently stated while squeezing one breast, sucking on her fingers on the other hand, and bouncing her ass up and down on his lap.

Once more Superman was forced to consider all he'd ever laid with, and see if there was anyone better. He remembered a woman so smart and clever she could come up with all sorts of new ways to exert new pleasures from him, and for herself. "It's true you keep things fresh, Diana," he admitted, his own face souring as he saw hers do so first, "but Batgirl is more creative." 

Her rage was building, and she slammed her hands down on his chest and began to drag her fingernails down it, tearing into his suit and making red marks against his skin that only someone of her strength could. "Who else is fiercer than I, Superman?" she asked through clenched teeth, her face mere inches from his as she stared him down with ferocious eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to lie to her, to ease her pain and his fear, but she seemed determined to keep the lasso around him. Once more his mind went to a previous lover, who managed to terrify him with her ferocity. She was agile and strong, taking from him everything she desired and expecting him to do the same to her. There was no charity between them when they entered the bedroom.

"You have the confidence and strength of a true warrior, Diana," he praised, "but Hawkgirl is fiercer."

Wonder Woman angrily pulled the rope tighter, squeezing Superman's arms against his sides painfully hard. She stared down at his face in pain, and realized his cock was still rock hard within her pussy. Smirking, she moved to lay herself against his chest, her tits squeezing together as they pressed into his pecs. Sharp teeth clamped down on his neck, eliciting a cry of pain from him that few were strong enough to urge forth.

"With my tools and power," she said between bites along his neck, leading up to his ear, "there can be none other that is kinkier than I."

Her teeth chewed against his ear lobe, and somehow she pulled the rope even tighter, and Clark feared she would bite it off and suffocate him if he answered truthfully. But he had no choice. As soon as she challenged his previous conquests to who was the kinkiest, his mind went to one such dark and troubled woman, who had taught him that pain and pleasure are divided by a line that could be easily blurred.

"You bring a sensual darkness into the bedroom, Diana," he wheezed, "but...Raven...is kinkier."

Finally she was defeated, she could hear no more. She loosened the rope, though did not remove it, and sat back up, taking away no flesh from his body between her teeth. "I don't get it, Clark," she said, sadness illustrated on her eyes and lips. "All these women you say are so much better than me, yet you decide to lay with me. Why? What makes me special?"

"Well..." he started, pausing to think of how best to word it, but decided to be blunt, as the lasso would allow for nothing else."You're the sluttiest."

"What?! How dare you?" she cried, slapping his chest.

"It's true! I may have slept with all those women, but so have you!"

She wanted to disagree, but as she thought about it, she couldn't. He was right, she had slept with all the same women he had, and probably more. Her sexual appetite was nothing less than voracious. She too had wrestled her tongue against Starfire's, pressing her plump lips against the alien's even softer tiers. When she had learned Starfire learned the English language by kissing Robin, she offered to teach her the languages she knew. The two had kissed with such passion that their mixed saliva dripped out from between their warring lips and dampened their bare breasts.

When she and Zatanna made love, magic filled the room while they pussies rubbed together, their legs interlocked, with feet being stroked and licked by the other woman. They would go to the other when their feet were sore from a long mission, looking for someone to massage away the pain, and bring about untold pleasure. Zatanna had introduced her to the concept of a "thigh job," using her lovely assistant John Constantine to demonstrate. Wonder Woman had become quite fond of the position, proving that by running poor John ragged, making him fuck her thigh gap, always denied her pussy and asshole. He would cum, and Wonder Woman would suck on him until he was hard again, ready for her to practice the position again.

Wonder Woman had to admit, she enjoyed bending Black Canary over her lap and spanking her ass raw for nearly an hour before driving her face between her pert cheeks and massaging the inside of her ass with her fingers and tongue. The songbird's behind was a thing of beauty to Diana. Many liked breasts more, but breasts were mostly results of lucky genetics. Canary's ass was the result of hard work and effort. Wonder Woman liked to show her appreciation of her diligence often. She rarely took a submission position with heroes who were physically weaker than her, but for Canary she made the exception, just so she could have her use Wonder Woman's face as a chair.

The moment she saw Power Girl, she knew what she had to do. Before long, both of them had their tops off, and their hands all over the other's breasts. They worshipped each other's tits like a teenage boy would. Nipples were lost between lips and teeth. Flesh was covered in massage oil. Wonder Woman enjoyed holding her breasts and moving them so her nipple could be traced around Karen's areola. A favorite game of theirs was to get them oiled up and then hug each other, pressing their tits together. The goal was to hug each other tighter and tighter, until the loser's breasts popped out. Several very lucky members of the league had been selected by the duo to have his cock sandwiched between their breasts. The two playfully battled to see who could get the most cum on her tits.

Even Kara she had enjoyed on many occasions. Wonder Woman lacked the anatomy to say if Supergirl's pussy was a tighter fit for a cock than her own, but she had learned of her snug cunt in other ways. She was so tight Wonder Woman could barely get her tongue in there. Some of Diana's thicker toys had to be used to loosen her up enough for Wonder Woman to truly pleasure her in the tradition Amazonian way.

Vixen was able to wriggle her way out of any hold Wonder Woman put her in while they wrestled naked under the open sky. Just when Diana thought she had pinned the dark-skinned beauty down, Vixen would call upon her animal powers to slip free of her grasp and wrap her legs around Diana. Batgirl knew all the pressure points on the Amazonian's body and could activate each to bring her to orgasm within minutes. Wonder Woman had been worried her super strength would be too much for the redhead, but Barbara proved you didn't need brute force to make another person cum.

Hawkgirl was one of the few lovers who approached Wonder Woman first, demanding a kind of sexual combat sparring from her. Even after a "winner" had been declared, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman continued to spar from then on, leaving either's bedroom covered in girl cum and feathers. Raven's dark magics terrified and delighted Diana, wrapping her in black tendrils before penetrating her with them. Diana was not sure if she was more terrified of the dark powers Raven had at her disposal, or at how good it felt to have such demonic pleasure trap her. 

That was nothing to say of all the males she had claimed as her own for the night (or more, if she found them satisfactory). Still, being "the sluttiest" wasn't the trophy she was hoping to take home. Sure, Wonder Woman slept around, and had been with every member of the league at least once, but she didn't jump on them (most of them) right away. She made them wait at least a few weeks before deeming them worthy of her body. But, she just shrugged, and said, "I'll take it," before resuming fucking Superman with her amazing, but not the most amazing, body.


End file.
